RAW Retaliation
by ghostwriter123
Summary: Smackdown invaded RAW this past week. How will Kurt Angle retaliate? Well this how I THINK it should have gone.


**A/N: This past week on Monday Night RAW, Shane McMahon led the Smackdown roster to invade and ambush RAW. On Smackdown Live the next day, everyone expected a retaliation from RAW that, sadly, never occurred. Here's how I think RAW's retaliation should have gone down on that Smackdown Live episode.**

Opening of Smackdown Live:

Smackdown Live opens with Shane McMahon in the ring as his music plays. The music dies down as Shane takes a mic and prepares to address his actions last night on RAW.

"Normally I wouldn't ask this to a Smackdown Live audience, because obviously you have better tastes than that, but how many of you actually bothered watching RAW last night?"

Shane pauses to let the crowd give their mixed reactions.

"I don't normally advocate watching the B-Show but if you did, or if you have been catching up on the news, you'd know that the hot topic around the world is how Smackdown invade RAW last night."

Again, Shane pauses and lets the crowd react as he smirks.

"Now, some people might call the attack cowardly, some might even call it despicable; I say, all's fair in love and war, and make no mistake about it, come Survivor Series, it will be a war."

Shane smiles at the Camera as Corey Graves and Michael Cole comment.

"Shane got one thing right, it will be a war of epic proportions come Survivor Series as Team Smackdown takes on Team RAW in a 5-on-5 Survivor Series matchup."

"Damn right Michael Cole. At stake will not only bragging rights but the first pick in the 2018 Superstar Shake-Up."

The announcers hush up as Shane continues.

"I may not always have the best relationship with my father but I still remember many lessons that he taught me. One of those, was that in a fight, always be the first to strike. Never be caught on the defensive. So, last night on Monday Night RAW, I did just that. I, along with the talented superstars of the Smackdown Live roster, did just that. And Kurt, I know you're watching this, even if you won't admit it, so listen up. Just like you weren't prepared for us last night, you damn sure won't be prepared for us come Survivor Series. There is nothing RAW can bring to the table that Smackdown Live isn't ready for."

Shane smirks and does his patented boxer shuffle dance of sorts whilst the announcers comment.

"Corey, big words by our Smackdown Live Chairman. He seems pretty confident that Smackdown will beat RAW at Survivor Series."

"First of Michael Cole, what do you mean by **our** Chairman? I may be here as an announcer to help inject some actual talent into this team, but make no mistake about it, I was and am a RAW superstar first and foremost and I will be rooting for team RAW come Survivor Series."

"Wait, what.."

"I wasn't finished yet Cole. Secondly, I will give Shane props on one thing; He has never lacked confidence although if the past is any indication, that confidence has gotten him into a lot of trouble before, just like it will again at Survivor Series."

Before Cole can retort, Shane picks up the mic to continue.

"Now as far as tonight goes…"

Shane gets cut off by Daniel Bryan's music as the crowd marks out for their fan-favourite commissioner. Daniel Bryan marches to the ring in a seemingly none-too-happy mood as Shane looks on and applauds.

As Daniel enters the ring and gets a mic, Shane goes to introduce him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your Smackdown Live Commissioner, Daniel Bryan…"

"SHUT UP!"

Shane, and everyone else, are surprised by the viciousness of Bryan's retort.

"What the hell was that last night? Why wasn't I informed? We're supposed to be a team here. You can't just go out on your own and pull some cock-a-mamie stunt like that without telling me or getting my input!"

Shane simply raises an eyebrow as Daniel continues.

"Did you even think through the consequences of your actions last night? They could retaliate tonight. They could be beating up our superstars tonight. What are you going to do to guarantee their safety? How are you going to stop them if they send the Universal Champion Brock Lesnar to destroy our guys?"

Daniel pauses to stare at Shane as the crowd pops at Lesnar's name.

"Have you forgotten what he did to Orton last time? Or maybe Kurt sends the monster amongst man, Braun Strowman, a guy not even the SHIELD could put down successfully."

Crowd pops again and chants for Strowman. Shane smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry if you feel left out of the loop Daniel. I wanted to tell you but I had to strike fast before anyone got wind of us being backstage. Besides, you worry too much. I have the roster on standby, ready to react if Kurt tries anything…"

'Medal' blasts through the arena as the crowd explodes whilst Shane and Bryan look on. Crowd sings along to the 'You Suck' portion of Kurt's entrance as they wait for him to arrive. They boo slightly when he only appears on the big screen.

"Shane, Shane, Shane, you and I have been through many wars together in the past so it's safe to say we know each other damn well."

Shane nods in agreement and says "That's true" without his microphone. Kurt continues.

"So what you did yesterday, on hindsight, is so totally in line with what I know about you…and that's that you're still a cocky, arrogant bastard who loves to hit and run."

Crowd gives a fair amount of cheers as Shane seems to get riled up by that insult. Bryan tries to get him to calm down a little.

"Now Shane, unlike you, I have my three "I"s which I live by; Intensity, Intelligence and Integrity. Now being a McMahon, you might not really know what that last word means but let me tell you. It means, that unlike you, I don't attack people in the back. I let people know upfront that I have an issue with them and that I am going to attack them. So Shane, I have a problem with what you did last night and make no mistake about it, I, and the RAW roster, will retaliate tonight. Oh it's true, it's damn true!"

The big screen fades to black as Kurt's music plays again whilst Shane just goes "Bring it" to the screen and Daniel looks at him disapprovingly. Shane tries to placate Daniel by saying "it's alright, I got this."

The announcer weigh in as Shane and Daniel make their way to the back to Shane's music.

"Well an ominous warning from RAW commissioner Kurt Angle but Shane seems to think he's got everything under control Corey."

"Like I said Michael, one thing I will give Shane credit for is his confidence. However, it just may come to bite him sooner than he thinks."

"Well guys, we'll just have to see how it all unfolds tonight on Smackdown Live," adds Byron Saxton who until then had been silent.

"Bryon you're alive, I didn't know you were there. You know what, I preferred it when you didn't talk. Please do us all a favour and shut up" replies Corey Graves acerbically.

Cole just shakes his head and takes us to commercial break.

"Folks, stay tuned for what promises to be an eventful Smackdown Live!"

* * *

Later in the evening, Shane is shown backstage briefing the roster on how to react should RAW invade.

"Remember guys, if RAW tries anything, we all lay aside our differences and rush out to help whoever is being attacked. This is OUR house; this is Smackdown LIVE! Ain't now RAW punks going to get away with anything here tonight, right?"

The roster responds with a mighty roar of approval before Shane leads them in a cheesy "Go Smackdown!" cheer.

Daniel Bryan is shown watching the whole exchange pensively.

* * *

The camera switches back to the ring as Baron Corbin defends his US Championship against Tye Dillinger.

The match is pretty decent with Baron's power, and cheap shots, winning out over Tye's speed and quickness. After Tye is put away with two 'End of Days", Baron takes his Championship and raises it in the ring as his music plays. His celebration is cut short when his music stops and The Miz's music hits instead.

Oddly, the crowd cheer for this whilst the announcers react.

"Corey, it looks like business is about to pick up. The Intercontinental Champion, the Miz is here!"

"But where is he Michael? I don't see him or the Miztourage anywhere."

The Miz's theme continues to play but the Miz never comes out on stage. The camera and spotlight move around the arena and fall onto the Miz at the top of one of the crowd entrances. The crowd cheers as the Miz is shown posing with his championship whilst flanked by the Miztourage. Miz takes off his shades as both he and Corbin both raise their championships and stare down each other. Crowd pops further when The Bar walk out from the shadows to flank the MIztourage.

The Smackdown Live roster make their way to the ring to defend Corbin and Dillinger whilst the Miz, the Miztourage and the Bar watch in amusement. The roster at ring side dares them to come down. The Miz smirks and signals his friends to follow as they fade away into the crowd.

"That's right Miz. Run away, like the coward you are. Not so brave when you don't have the numbers advantage, are you? The Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin, will eat you alive at Survivor Series." Bryon Saxton taunts enthusiastically whilst Cole and Graves look at each other a little perplexed and a little suspicious at the whole situation.

Corey comments first, taking the opportunity to indulge in his favourite hobby of insulting Saxton.

"Saxton, would you shut up and use what's left of your brain for once? I don't believe for a moment that THAT was Kurt's retaliation. Anyone with half a brain would realise that that was just mind games by Kurt Angle. He's telling Smackdown, 'hey! We're already here and waiting to strike.'"

"I agree Corey. I think Kurt is playing mind games to keep the Smackdown roster on edge. Shane had better be wary."

* * *

A couple of segments later, the women are fighting for the right to be captain of Team Smackdown's women's survivor series team. Becky wins after locking the Disarm-her on Carmella, making her tap out. As Becky celebrates with Carmella, Natalya, Naomi and Tamina looking on, Sasha Banks' music suddenly hits and the crowd explodes.

The ladies turn as one to stare down the stage as they wait for the women of RAW to come out. Instead, a forklift comes out to deliver a huge present onto the stage. The present is as large as the forklift and wrapped in sparkling purple wrapping paper, much suited to The Boss herself. The present has a tag which reads "For the whores of Smackdown Live".

The women of Smackdown are unamused by the tag on the gift. They give each other a look and run to arm themselves with steel chairs and kendo sticks before attacking the gift. James Ellsworth, oddly enough, also helps them out by using the Women's money-in-the-bank briefcase to put in a few good whacks.

"Whatever was in the box is going to be nothing but dust now, Corey."

"You mean whoever, Michael. Obviously, our girls are too be fooled by the gift." Interrupts Saxton.

"Oh, for the love of…, shut up Saxton. Anyone with peanut for a brain would realize that classy women like Alexa Bliss, the RAW women's champ, and The Boss, Sasha Banks, would never be caught dead hiding in a box like that. This is obviously more mind games."

After the present has been decimated by the women, they open what's left of it to see that it's empty except for a folded piece of paper. The paper unfolds to be a large, white, poster sized sheet of paper with the words, "GOTCHA!" printed on it in bold black lettering; a cheeky smiley face accompanies those words.

At first, the Smackdown women don't know what to make of this but suddenly, a HUGE amount of water just splashes down onto all five women, and James Ellsworth, out of nowhere, drenching them to the bone. Carmella is the first to let out a high-pitched scream, followed by roars of anger from Becky Lynch and Natalya. The crowd meanwhile just laughs as Sasha's music his again.

"It looks like The Boss just got one back on the girls for their role in last night's attack, Corey."

Saxton interrupts again before Corey can reply to Cole.

"This is just reprehensible and juvenile. Our girls could catch pneumonia like this. This is horrible. Look at poor Natalya."

Graves just rolls his eyes.

"Saxton, you're an idiot."

Cole sends us to commercial yet again.

"Stay tuned folks for more Smackdown Live tonight."

* * *

Later, the modern day Maharaja himself comes out to the ring, flanked by the Singh brothers, to address his Survivor Series opponent, Brock Lesnar.

"Brock Lesnar, indeed you a beast, a monster that until now has been unstoppable. But now, your conqueror has appeared."

Mahal pauses for one of the Singh brothers to translate his statement into Hindi, earning huge boos.

"For you see, just as it is the tradition of the great kings of India to slay legendary beasts, so I, the modern day Maharaja, Jinder Mahal, will slay you at Survivor Series and put an end to your reign of terror."

After the translation and more boos from the crowd, Jinder goes to continue but gets cut off by Brock Lesnar's music. Crowd explodes once again.

"OH MY! Business is about to pick up" exclaims Cole.

Mahal and the Singh brothers prepare for Lesnar's arrival as some of the Smackdown Live roster also run out to help Mahal.

Crowd continues to cheer when a very smug Paul Heyman appears on the big screen.

"Jinder Mahal. Do you see what the difference is between you and my client? You are a charlatan, a two-bit imposter, a pretender to the throne whilst my client, is the real deal. The mention of your name inspires nothing but derision and scoffing but the mere echoes of my client's name inspires fear and awe and respect, the likes of which you could only dream of. "

Heyman pauses as Brock smirks from behind him and the crowd cheers.

"See for yourself how panicked you got on just hearing my client's music hit. See how many men Shane McMahon has thought was required to help you withstand the threat that is Brock Lesnar."

Crowd cheers as Mahal looks at the roster surrounding the ring.

"Face it, Jinder Mahal, if you had tried to show up on RAW, my client wouldn't even so much as blink an eye at you or your pathetic minions. But there is a silver lining to you being such a joke oh make-believe Maharaja; and that is simply that my client had decided that you have not warranted his time to come down and personally confront you. For that, you and the entire Smackdown Live roster should be eternally grateful, because you get to live another day."

Mahal, insulted, yells at the screen and dares Lesnar to show up.

"Make no mistake about it Jinder Mahal, at Survivor Series, there will be no place for you to run, no place for you to hide, no disqualifications to stop my client from tearing you limb from limb as he takes you to Suplex City. So as you stand there in that ring right now, gaze at my client in awe and fear, gaze at the face of the TRUE CONQUEROR, BRROOOCCCK LESSSSNARRR!"

The crowd chant the last part with Heyman and break into a loud cheer as Heyman and Lesnar look on smugly. The rest of the roster walk away in disgust leaving Mahal and the Singh brothers to yell furiously at everything and everyone.

"More mind games from Kurt Angle again, Corey. Do you think that's all that Kurt has in store tonight?"

"Honestly, Cole, I don't know. But this I do know, and that's that one of Kurt's three "I"s is Intelligence. He's smart and he knows how to dissect an opponent. Having gone up against Legends like Triple-H and The Undertaker in the past, Kurt is also no stranger to mind games. I wouldn't be surprised if he's taking a page out of their book and trying to get into the head of Smackdown's roster in order to take them out of the fight at Survivor Series."

"Well we have to wait and see what else Kurt Angle may have in store for Smackdown Live right after these messages from our sponsors."

* * *

Before the final segment of the night, Bryan and Shane are shown arguing backstage with Shane trying to tell Bryan not to let Kurt get into his head. Bryan retorts that his gut has never been wrong and his gut is telling him to be very worried tonight. Shane just smiles, puts a hand on Bryan's shoulder and tells him that he is overthinking things. Shane then walks out to the ring for the final segment.

Shane takes the mic and goes to introduce the captain of team Smackdown but gets interrupted by Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn.

Owens and Zayn both grab mics although Shane is the first to break the silence between the group.

"Well good evening gentlemen, good to see you again. Kevin, it's good to see you back. How's everything?"

"No, no, no, Shane. You don't get to try and butter me up with that false kindness of yours because everyone knows you don't really care about me, you don't really care about Sami, you don't really care about anyone in the back or the WWE universe, you really only care about yourself."

Shane looks questioningly at Owens who continues on his scathing diatribe.

"So, for once in your pathetic life, would you please tell the truth and be honest to me, to Sami, to the roster, to YOUR family and most importantly, to yourself."

Crowd tries to react but Kevin Owens shuts them up with a line "Shut up. No one cares about you guys"

As the crowd rain boos down on Owens, he continues.

"Face it Shane, Samuel and I are too smart for you. We see through your lies. This war isn't about bragging rights for Smackdown or about the first pick in the superstar shake-up; It pains me to say this, but Daniel Bryan was right, this is just all about your stinking ego, Shane."

Shane seems to take offense to that but before he can retort, Zayn cuts him off.

"Whoa there, let's not get hasty. Kevin's just doing what he does best, and that's being honest about everything. And if Kevin and myself are truly honest, we don't blame you for putting your ego above the good of the roster; you are a McMahon after all, it's in your blood."

Shane now looks royally pissed as the crowd react to that zinger. Owens continues, ignoring Shane's anger.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it, Shane? But don't worry, because for once, we," Owens pauses to gesture to himself and Zayn, "have your back on this."

Shane looks at them questioningly and implores them to explain.

"You see Shane-O, in trying to determine what's best for our careers, Kevin and myself have come to the conclusion that it only benefits us to be part of Team Smackdown and lead the team to glorious victory over Team RAW. Because when we do, everyone will see how much better we are than the trash on RAW and our stock will go up when the draft comes around. Oh and even better, the crowd will demand that such great talents, like myself and Kevin, must main event Wrestlemania!"

The crowd actually pop for that last statement, surprising Shane.

"That's right Shane. Make no mistake Shane, we're doing this for us, not for you. It just so happens that our paths seem to be going in the same direction for once. So, let me and Samuel be the bigger men by saying that for all our benefit, we are willing to let bygones bygones just until Survivor Series is over."

Kevin and Samy go to offer handshakes to Shane as the crowd gives a mixed reaction. Shane clears his throat and offers his rebuttal.

"While I appreciate the honesty and the offer, gentlemen, the call of whether or not you two are on the team doesn't fall to me. It falls to the captain of Team Smackdown,"

Kevin looks at Shane weird and demands that he be that captain but Shane ignores him.

"The Phenomenal One, A.J. Styles!"

Crowd pops as Styles' music hits and he comes down to the ring.

AJ grabs a mic and stands besides Shane as he stares at Owens and Zayn.

"First off, I'd just like to thank you, Shane, for giving me the honour and the priviledge of leading the single greatest collection of talented individuals, Team Smackdown Live, at Survivor Series."

Shane shakes Styles' hand and says "Your welcome" whilst the crowd cheers. Owens and Zayn just roll their eyes.

"Now as for you two, " Styles turns to address Owens and Zayn, "I admit that you are two of the most talented guys on this roster. However…" AJ pauses to let the crowd pop at the change in his tone as angrily looks at Kevin and Sammy.

"I don't like you, I don't trust you, and frankly, I don't need either of you on Team Smackdown!"

Owens and Zayn explode indignation as they argue with Styles and Shane tries to break them up. Suddenly the following is heard through the arena,

"Sierra, Hotel, Indigo, Echo, Lima, Delta…SHIELD!"

The crowd erupts as the Shield's music hits and immediately everyone looks into the crowds to see where the Shield is coming from. Shane, AJ, Owens and Zayn stand with their backs to each other, trying to cover every angle in the ring.

Suddenly the lights go out in the arena and the screen goes fuzzy with static before it clears up to show Bray Wyatt smiling on the right of the screen whilst holding a lantern. Surprisingly, Finn Balor, in full demon regalia, comes out to his left and says "RUN!"

Wyatt's laughter is heard as the screen just goes black. When the lights in the arena come back on, the four men in the ring are still in the position they once were but now, surrounding the ring 'Shield style' are Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, Finn Balor in Demon makeup, Bray Wyatt and Kane.

As everyone else around the ring rushes in to assault the four helpless men, Kane steps off the ring apron and moves to foot of the ramp.

"Corey, I think this is the retaliation that Angle had in mind."

"I think you might right Cole. Look at the chaos…WHOA!"

Both announcers are startled as Kane brings his arms down and creates a literal wall of fire at the top of the stage, preventing the Smackdown roster from coming to the rescue.

Owens, Zayn, Styles and Shane try to fight back valiantly but to no avail.

Owens receives a superman punch and turns right into Sister Abigail; Zayn gets hit with The King's landing by Seth Rollins before turning around into a huge spear from Roman Reigns; Styles to hit the Phenomenal Forearm on Ambrose who ducks and then nails him with Dirty Deeds which Balor then follows up with Coup De Grace.

Shane, who was previously thrown outside the ring, foolishly rushes in to try and attack but gets thrown back and when he stands up he is completely surrounded.

"Guys, I think Shane is in a really bad place right now." Saxton stated the obvious.

"What did I tell you Cole, Shane's arrogance is now coming back to bite him in the ass. A brilliant masterstroke by Kurt Angle; mind games throughout the night culminating in this decimation of three of the top men in Smackdown and their boss."

"And what's worse, no one can help because Kane has cut everyone off."

Camera shows Orton, Bryan and the New Day amongst others stuck behind the wall of flames looking on helplessly as Shane eats all 5 finishers in the ring (King's Landing into Dirty Deeds into Coup De Grace into Sister Abigail into the Spear). Owens, oddly enough, struggles to his feet to rescue Shane but he too eats a spear for his troubles. Wyatt throws Zayn into Reigns for another Spear and then Balor does the same to Styles. Reigns then calls for the Shield Bomb and they deliver it onto Kevin Owens in the middle of the ring whilst Wyatt and Demon Balor look on wickedly.

"Vintage Shield right there. Look at the destruction that they have caused Corey."

"That triple power bomb was the final exclamation mark in their statement, Cole. Shane may have just woken up a sleeping giant in Team RAW."

As Team RAW look down at the fallen men around them, Rollins stops everyone and points to the announce table. Cole is the first to realize that they are calling for.

"Oh no, guys. I don't think it's over. The Shield are looking to put one last exclamation point by going back one of their old tricks, the powerbomb through the table."

"But the question is Cole, who is the unlucky victim going to be. All four Smackdown superstars, including Shane, are defenceless and prone right now."

The announcers are cut off by Wyatt and Balor ripping the top off the table as Reigns takes his position at the foot of the table. Rollins and Ambrose drag a limp, near unconscious Shane McMahon, over to him and put him in position for a Shield Bomb through the table.

The ensuing Shield Bomb through the table is captioned by Cole's exclamations of "Oh no, not Shane. Not like this. No..no..NO! Shane!"

The Shield do the fist-bump over the fallen Shane whilst Wyatt and Demon Balor flank them and Kane causes fire to explode from the ring posts. Kane's music plays as red lighting covers the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, be careful what you wish for; Shane McMahon wanted a war and he now has a war. Team RAW will not rest until Team Smackdown is completely destroyed. This is Corey Graves signing off for Michael Cole and sadly, Byron Saxton. Goodbye folks. Thank you for watching Smackdown Live!"

After the cameras stop rolling, the wall of fire finally fades away and the Shield's music plays. Team RAW disappears through the cheering crowd, Shield style, whilst Daniel Bryan and the rest of the roster run down to their fallen comrades.

THE END?

 _ **A/N: Hope you liked that. It was just a funny idea I had in my head over how RAW could retaliate. It's probably not the best fan-booked idea out there but I hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
